In recent years, a mobile phone and a mobile information terminal each being equipped with an image pickup apparatus are coming into wide use, with a trend of enhancing performance and downsizing of an image pickup apparatus using a solid-state image pickup element such as a CCD (Charged Coupled Device) type image sensor or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) type image sensor. Furthermore, there are increasing demands for further downsizing for the image pickup lens that is mounted on such the image pickup apparatus.
As an image pickup lens to be used for this purpose, there has been proposed an image pickup lens composed of five elements, because it can provide higher property than a lens composed of three elements or four elements. As an example of the image pickup lens composed of five elements, unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2007-264180 discloses an image pickup lens that is made up of the first lens having positive refractive power, the second lens having negative refractive power, the third lens having positive refractive power, the fourth lens having negative refractive power, and of the fifth lens having negative refractive power, in this order from the object side.
As another example, JP-A No. 2007-279282 discloses an image pickup lens that is made up of the first lens having negative refractive power, the second lens having positive refractive power, the third lens having negative refractive power, the fourth lens having positive refractive power, and of the fifth lens having negative refractive power in this order from the object side.